


Could This Be Magic

by Shadowsphere21



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Silver Millennium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsphere21/pseuds/Shadowsphere21
Summary: Princess Mercury and Zoisite from Sailor Moon embracing in a scene taking place during the Silver Millennium. Planet Mercury's atmosphere is being stripped away by the sun, and it forms a nebula around the lovers, who see only each other. Cherry blossoms co-mingle with blue iridescent bubbles as the lovers teleport in near the planet, their hair and capes blowing in the solar wind. This work was originally done in 2008, redone in 2020 as part of an anniversary series.(This is a test artwork to see if embedding works)
Relationships: Mizuno Ami & Zoisite, Mizuno Ami/Zoisite, Princess Mercury & Zoisite, Princess Mercury/Zoisite
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Could This Be Magic

[](https://imageshack.com/i/poOOsHd7j)


End file.
